


you don't hate me

by schwanenkoenigin



Series: we hate each other [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: (there might be some feels at the end), F/F, Fluff, it's just beca and chloe teasing each other like the 5 year olds they are, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: "I'm just going to pretend i'm already sleeping because I really don't want to hear any of what you have to say."/Chloe regrets having told Beca about that experimenting thing./Bechloe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi. enjoy this incredible masterpiece that really, honestly is just beca and chloe teasing the hell out of each other. i'm in love.

"You should've told me you wanted to do some experimenting," says Beca once they're all on the bus that's getting them back to campus. "I would have loved to assist. No, actually, I'd _still_ love to."

Beca and Chloe are somewhere in the back of the vehicle, the other Bellas not in hearing range. Fortunately. This could get– this could possibly get, well, _interesting_.

"I can't believe you just said that, Becs. You're impossible," replies Chloe and slaps the other girl for good measure.

"Ow! No need for violence, Beale, I was just saying!" Beca throws back, examining her shoulder. After looking for injuries for several moments, she gives up, not having found any. "No, seriously, why haven't you offered before?" she winks.

"Because– because you're– if you'd listened to what you just said, you'd know why," says Chloe and closes her eyes, attempting to sleep until they're back at Barden. But the other girl doesn't stop.

"You know, Chloe, I'm hurt that you haven't even thought about asking me. I'd definitely be open to–" she stops for a second, "to _that_ ," she says with another very exaggerated wink.

"I'm just going to pretend I'm already sleeping because I really don't want to hear any of what you have to say." Chloe really just– she wants to sleep right now, she's flustered and she needs a reason to escape this conversation. Like– why is it becoming so weird? Nothing's ever weird between the two of them. If only she hadn't said anything. Beca wouldn't be teasing her, and she'd be getting sleep–

"Ouch, now you've hurt my ego, too. Wasn't it enough for you to severely bruise my shoulder?" asks Beca dramatically. "Chloe Beale, who would have thought you're such a–"

"I hate you," mumbles Chloe.

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, well, right now, I do," says Chloe tiredly, eyes still closed, head resting against the seat.

"Would you feel better if we did some experimenting?" teases Beca.

"Beca, I swear to God–"

Oh. Chloe can't speak anymore because–

Beca's lips are on hers. Her eyes open involuntarily because– okay– Beca is _kissing_ her, and– wow. She hasn't expected Beca to actually do this, to go this far but– she doesn't mind. No. She _really_ doesn't mind. At all.

The kiss ends too soon for her liking, when she hasn't even had the chance to actually kiss the younger girl back, but– that's alright for now, she decides.

"Okay, you don't hate me, otherwise I'd probably have a black eye by now. Point proven," concludes Beca smugly.

"Oh, my God, Becs. Seriously? That's what you have to say? I can't believe I still keep up with you. I'm definitely never letting you kiss me again," replies Chloe. She turns her head in fake annoyance and then pretends to go back to sleep. Closes her eyes–

"You're such a weirdo."

Chloe smiles despite herself because she kind of does love it when Beca calls her that. Still, she says, "Yeah, well, you're an idiot."

"And you hate me."

"I do. Obviously."

"But not really."

"Shut up."

"Make me," challenges Beca all of a sudden, and Chloe opens her eyes again. Beca is smirking at her – of course she is – eyebrows raised, and she's probably expecting her to say– do– something.

So she kisses her. Because– yeah– what else is she supposed to do, right? "Satisfied?"

"Very."

"Okay, well, I'm going to sleep now."

"Love you, Chlo."

"I still hate you."

"No, you don't. Not really."

"I so do."

"Nope, I refuse to believe that you d–"

"Beca," whines Chloe and then rolls her eyes at the younger girl, "I thought you'd shut up if I kissed you."

"You were wrong."

"Now I really do hate you."

"So that means you didn't really hate me before?"

"Oh, my God."

"You love me."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Beca, seriously now– I'm going to–" says Chloe scowling. Beca, however, doesn't seem very impressed.

"Beale, you're not intimidating enough to pull off that look. Seriously," states Beca simply. Then, she kisses the older girl again, this time on the cheek. "But I still love you, so it's okay."

Chloe's face softens at Beca's words and after a few moments, she starts smiling. "I love you, too."

"Ha!" exclaims Beca triumphantly, "I win."

"No, Becs, don't you dare. Don't you dare start again," says Chloe, smile vanished from her face, replaced by a frown.

"Alright, alright, I will. If–"

"Okay, tell me what it takes to make you stop. I'm tired, Beca, I need sleep," interrupts Chloe immediately.

"If you agree to go on a date with me sometime, I'll shut up right now and you'll get this beauty sleep you apparently so desperately need. Although, in all honesty? You _don't_ need it."

"Beca," says Chloe impatiently, "stop. Flattery doesn't work here."

"Well. What do you say?"

"Deal. Deal, okay? What choice do I have, really? I want to sleep, and you won't stop bugging me."

"Your treat."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Okay, so maybe I don't."

"You know–"

There's another kiss, initiated by Chloe. And it's not just to shut Beca up – though it _is_ a nice side effect. No, it's mostly a promise. A promise that they'll go on that date, a promise that she doesn't  _really_ hate Beca (nobody would ever think that, anyway), a promise that they'll do that _experimenting_ – the thing that started all of this in the first place – at one point (sometime soon, hopefully).

It's also a promise that they'll keep in touch after college. That they won't just stop talking and– no, this isn't something she wants to think about right now.

This kiss means everything, and she focuses on that. This kiss means everything, and they both know it, deep down. Maybe they can feel it.

They don't know exactly where it's going to lead them (Chloe hopes that she knows but with Beca– well, she can't be sure and she doesn't want to get her hopes up– okay, that's probably already happened and– anyway–) but they have each other, so nothing can go wrong.

"I don't hate you, either."

**Author's Note:**

> ...told you. warned you. 
> 
> (pls leave kudos if you liked it.)


End file.
